Halloween Special
by Aragem
Summary: A special Halloween short fic staring Pink and Red characters. Rachel and Margery help Jazz out with a costume for Halloween.


"So Crash, you checking me out or what?"

Her words snapped him out of his train of thought. "No, I mean . . . I was looking, but I wasn't . . .you know . . .looking at you in THAT way. . . "  
Margery turned and grinned at him in a mischievous light on her face, making her look as humans would call devilish. She turned back to the wall length mirror and smoothed her hair from her face. "Rachel need help getting ready?"

"No, she has Carly helping her."

"Good, cuz I dunno how to set up that dress." She was smearing black gel like stick across her lip components, making them black. It still amazed him at how easily humans could change their appearance with powders, creams, and liquids. Her ointments made her face seem paler and darkened her mouth and eyes. Her eye shutters were fleshed out with bright hue while rogue heightened her cheeks.

Crash also noticed how much bare skin she was showing off.

"Margery, won't you get cold?" He understood that humans' skin were more sensitive to the elements than his metal hide was. That was why they bundled up further north during the tilt of this planet's axis.

"I got the big coat over there. Part of the costume." She motioned to a big black trench coat over to the far corner.

Another thing about human culture that puzzled him. Dressing up and becoming something else and go around asking for candy.

* * *

"So they just give it to you?" He had asked incredulous when she had first told him of the ritual of Trick or Treat.

Margery was sitting cross-legged on the couch in front of the wide t.v. screen. The wall behind her was removed and set aside for him to watch with her. On television an old horror flick was playing as a special Halloween premier.

"Yeah, pretty much." She replied stretching out her legs before her. She rotated a foot to get rid of the irritating tingling feel of sleep from it.

"And only on this night? Right?'

"I guess so . . . I mean . . .I never tried it on any other night." She murmured amused. "It's mostly for kids, but you will see some adults do it."

"But . . .what do the people giving the candy receive in return?"

Margery was quiet a second and then answered, "They don't get the trick."

"The trick?"

"T.Ping their houses, throwing eggs at the windows or smearing whip cream on the car windows. I remember, back in my wild days, we once stretched plastic wrap across this guy's front door and started egging his house." She started to laugh, slapping her thigh. "My God, you shoulda seen 'im, running into the plastic and he almost smothered to death trying to get us . . ." She broke off into a chuckle.

"And you did this because the guy wouldn't give you any candy?"

"Well . . .no . . .but. . . . it wasn't exactly Halloween night when we did that."

Crash rolled his optics. Margery's cryptic wild child days never lacked for stories. "So in other words, if they don't give you any kind of treat, then you vandalize their property?"

Margery laid on her side on the couch. Her long, thin structure in a lounging position reminded him of one of those large jungle cats seen in eastern continents of this planet. "Not exactly, I mean . . .if they don't have candy, it'll be rude, but Sally won't be armed with toilet paper, eggs, and other stuff, ya know."

Crash knew that Sideswipe would be.

* * *

Margery was zipping up her calf length boots. Crash could never understand why human femmes wanted to wear such things as high-heeled shoes. He understood humans needed footwear to protect their feet from the elements, but why complicate it with being force to walk around nearly on tip-toe.

"You're looking at my legs, hon." Margery stated, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm looking at your feet." Crash admitted. "Margery, who do humans think high heels are attractive?"  
"Well, for one thing, they make you taller which is okay for short women, but . . .I don't know. They make the legs look longer or slimmer for some reason. They're considered sexy." She held onto the counter and stood straight. Crash reached down to steady her if she needed it. She took a few tentative steps and stride easily across the floor. Her heels leaving neat little dents in the carpet. "I'm good."

Crash slowly withdrew his hand and stared at the shoes. He couldn't conceive himself ever wanting to wear them.

Margery grabbed her coat and throw it over her shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

Carly couldn't help, but be impressed with the detail that went into Rachel's costume. The girl was dressed in a long frilly white dress. She wore clear plastic low heel shoes and short white kid gloves. The hemming of the skirt was golden, as was the fringing at the sleeves and collar. Gold glitter gel had been smeared on the girl's eye lids, and sparingly rubbed on her face where if she looked around in the light, the light caught a sparkle.

Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back into twin braids laced along her scalp. A gold metal circlet rested around her head and drew a strip across her brow. Wings had been sewn onto the back and as matching the outfit, they had been sprayed with gold glitter.

"Rachel, you look beautiful." Carly touched the girl's arms gazing at her.

Rachel blushed and looked away. "Thank you, Mrs. Witwicky."

"I mean it. Reminds me when I was your age."

"Hey, Rach, when's Tiger commin'?" Jazz inquired from his spot in the chair. He had already seen Rachel's angel costume and had commended on how beautiful she looked. "It's getting late."

"She said it'll take her longer than me to get ready." Rachel explained fingering her gloves. "Crash is helping her."

Somewhere behind Carly, Spike made a surprised groan. Carly lifted her head and stared at what was coming through the Autobot size doors.

Margery Kayla was wearing black garter-belt with matching garters with thigh high fishnet hosiery. Her high heeled spiked boots were calf high and clicked on the metallic floor. She wore a very short black vinyl bustier, which revealed her flat stomach, the bottom edge of her rib cage, and cleavage that left little to the imagination.

Hanging loosely off her shoulders was a long black trench coat, which wavered freely at her ankles. Her hair had been brushed and teased and speckled with white glitter. Her makeup was dark, with black lipstick, dark eye shadow, completely highlighting her pale skin. A black tear had been drawn at the corner of her eye. A top of her hair set a pair of red devil horns and Carly noticed for the first time that underneath the coat was a long tail with a triangle at the end.

"You like?" Margery asked as she came near, a smirk touching on her darken lips.

Carly eyed her painted black fingernails and couldn't think of anything to say. She did notice that Spike's brown eyes weren't on Margery's nails.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Jazz pushed himself from his seat. "Let's go ladies. I just radioed Sideswipe and told him that my shoulder ornaments are ready."

Both Rachel and Margery were scooped up. Rachel sat on Jazz's right shoulder while Margery occupied his left.

"I see." Carly finally found her voice. "A shoulder angel and a shoulder devil. Cute!"

Jazz smiled proudly at the product of his idea from last month. "Okay, let's test it. What do I want to drink?"

"Milk!" Rachel cheered.

"Vodka!" Margery jeered.

"Okay, what do I want to watch?"

"Sound of Music!" Rachel cried.

"Saw 3!" Margery threw back.

Jazz nodded. "Perfect!"


End file.
